


Ladybug and Bumblecat

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladrien June, accidental reveal, bee!Adrien, request fic, side kick!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When Ladybug needs help fighting an akuma, she seeks a person to wield the power of the bee Miraculous, and fortunately, she knows just the right person for the job.





	1. Kwami Swap

Day 3 Kwami Swap

“Master Fu, I need help fighting this akuma. Chat Noir is running late, and I’m getting overwhelmed.” Marinette announced, bursting into the quaint shop.

“Very well, Marinette,” He said with a dutiful nod, standing to retrieve the box of Miraculouses from its hiding place.

Marinette surveyed the trinkets in the box, hand hovering hesitantly over the fox. She trusted Alya to do the job, but was the fox the right choice this time? Her mind conjured up dozens of scenarios, and the longer she considered it, the more she realized that perhaps another power was better suited for this mission. The only problem was who would wield it? Pursing her lips, she lifted the bee comb from the box, running through names and faces she trusted.

There was Alya of course, but she was already Rena Rouge. Rose might be good, but sometimes it took her a while to understand plans, and she needed someone who could spring into action quickly. Myléne could work, but she might be too scared. Chloe would certainly be eager to help, but…

Marinette pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come, but Chloe did lead her to a conclusion. She felt a little disappointed in herself for not realizing sooner that the perfect candidate was just within her reach, and she had his schedule memorized.

“Have you thought of the person you can trust?” Master Fu inquired with a knowing smile, and Marinette wrapped her fingers around the comb with a determined nod.

“Tikki, transform me!”

XXX

“Great practice today, Adrien,” Kim complimented as they hit the locker rooms after lacrosse, and Adrien fidgeted with his ring anxiously.

“Oh, yeah totally. You were on fire out there,” He replied with a smile, seeming slightly distracted, not that Kim noticed as he flexed his muscles.

“I’m always on fire,” He boasted, grabbing his bag from his locker and waving over his shoulder. “See you in class tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye…” Adrien called, waving until the door shut and ensuring that he was alone before unzipping his gym bag and releasing his kwami who carried a wedge of cheese half the width of his body.

“How was practice?” Plagg asked lazily with a belch, tossing the slice up and catching it in his mouth.

“We don’t really have time for that right now. We need to transform!” Adrien scolded, as he swallowed. “Plagg, transform-”

“Adrien?” He stopped short at the sound of a familiar voice, and Plagg dove into his bag once more as Ladybug rounded the corner of the lockers.

“Ladybug!” He felt his cheeks flush the moment he laid eyes on her, but there was no time to be love-struck. “What are you doing here? Is there an akuma nearby?”

“No! Well, I mean, yes, there is, but it’s not here as in right _here_ , and actually that’s what I’m here to talk to you about,” She fumbled, gesturing with her thumbs before squaring her shoulders and clearing her throat. “How would you like to help me and Chat Noir with this akuma?”

“Meaning-?” His eyes narrowed, shoulders tensing as she held out a small box to him.

“Adrien Agreste, this is the Miraculous of the bee which grants the power of unity. With it you will stop evil from terrorizing the city alongside me and Chat Noir,” She said ceremoniously.

Oh no.

“I- you want me to help?” He eyed the box nervously.

“Of course! You’ve shown me that you are trustworthy in the past, and I think you’re perfect- er, _for the job_!” She waved her hands frantically. “So, will you help us?”

“Uh,” He drawled, glancing anxiously between his gym bag and the box in her hands. He met her gaze filled with trust and expectancy, and those brilliant blue eyes wore him down just like always. Without thinking, he took the box from her hands and lifted the lid, squinting against the yellow light as his new kwami manifested before him.

“Hello, Adrien, my name is Pollen, and I’m your kwami,” She greeted, spreading her arms out, and he put on a bewildered gape.

“A kwami? What is that?” He gasped innocently, placing his hands on his cheeks for good measure.

“There’s not a lot of time to explain right now,” She said, fastening the comb in his hair. “Hopefully Chat Noir showed up to keep the akuma at bay, but we need to hurry and help him.”

“Yeahh, I’m sure he’s been doing his best,” Adrien said, averting his gaze guiltily.

“To transform you just say ‘Pollen, transform me!’” The small bug instructed, and Adrien glanced up toward the comb with an apologetic wince.

_Sorry, Plagg._

“Pollen, transform me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for cheklmn on tumblr! They requested several prompts for Ladrien June, so I decided to turn it into a fic. The prompts aren't going to necessarily be in order by what day they were cause I ordered them in a way that would fit the narrative of the story, but hopefully you enjoy this one! It's gonna be kinda cracky, I suppose, and it won't encompass all of the days they requested cause I have one that just didn't quite fit, but I've got plans for that one too.  
> I'm also partially writing this out of spite for Thomas because he mocked the idea of Ladybug giving the bee to Adrien on Twitter recently, so it made me really want to write that exact scenario, so here it is.


	2. Sidekick Adrien AU

Day 13 AU (Sidekick!Adien)

Adrien wasn’t exactly certain how he was going to pull this off, but Ladybug was counting on him to help. Of course, she was also counting on Chat Noir, but it wasn’t like he could tell her the truth. If he declined the bee miraculous then it might seem suspicious or, even worse, she might be disappointed in him. Could he really be in two places at once?

Ladybug gave him a once over, a pleased smile on her lips as she pressed her hands to her cheeks and giggled in delight. Adrien glanced down at his new black and yellow suit curiously, turning his wrists over and palming his weapon, some sort of spin top, before flicking his gaze back up to her.

“I knew you were perfect- for the job!” She corrected, rubbing the back of her neck before grabbing his arm and tugging him toward the open window she’d presumably come out of. “There’s no time to lose, but don’t worry, I’ll help you out, okay?”

“Uh, okay,” He said as she spun her yoyo at her side.

“Use your spinner to move around quickly. You throw it just like this,” She explained, tossing her yoyo in demonstration. “Then all you do is pull the slack, and it will do the rest. It might take you a bit to get used to it, but probably not too long because you’re perfect- I mean, you seem capable is all, so anyways, meet me at Champs-Élysées once you’ve gotten the hang of it.”

“Got it.” He saluted as she shot off easily in fluid, practiced maneuvers.

Plagg floated over, arms crossed over his chest with a mocking glint in his eyes, and Adrien sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And just how do you plan to weasel your way out of this situation?” He asked with a snicker.

“What was I supposed to do, Plagg?” He held out his hands with an exasperated moan. “She asked me personally and really wants Adrien to help.”

“You just can’t say no to her big blue eyes,” Plagg teased, batting his eyelashes before erupting into a fit of laughter. “I think it suits you, and I’ve been needing a vacation anyways.”

“Oh no you don’t. Ladybug needs help from Chat Noir _and_ Adrien,” He said, shaking his head and grabbing his kwami by the scruff.

“And just how do you plan to do that?” Plagg cocked a brow, and Adrien offered a sheepish wince.

“Very carefully.”

XXX

Adrien landed on the roof where Ladybug waited with ease, fastening his spinner back to his waist and joining her overlooking the streets below. She smiled when he approached, and he felt his cheeks flush under her warm gaze. Somehow it was much different being by her now than when he was Chat Noir, likely because she actually knew who she was looking at under the mask. His face felt uncomfortably hot, and he had a feeling this mission was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

“You’ve gotten the hang of that pretty quickly, I see,” She remarked, seeming pleased, and he felt his cheeks flush as he glanced at it and shrugged.

“It’s harder than it looks,” He admitted bashfully.

“There’s no need to be modest, Adri-” She stopped herself short, cupping a hand over her mouth. “You should come up with a name to hide your true identity.”

“Oh, uh, right.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, you can call me…Bumblebee.”

“I like it.” She pressed a hand to her lips to hide her giggle, shifting her weight to one side and effectively forcing his cheeks to darken three shades.

“So what’s the plan?” He asked innocently, getting back to business but aiming to sound as inexperienced as possible, and Ladybug sobered up, clearing her throat and leaning over the edge of the roof.

“I need you to secure the east end of the street and help citizens get to safety while I lead the akuma toward the Arc de Triomphe. Once you’re finished, meet me down there and hopefully by then Chat Noir will show up,” She instructed, attempting in vain to call Chat once more, clicking her yoyo shut when it failed. “Got it?”

“Yeah, sounds simple enough.” He nodded obediently.

“Of course you’ve got it. You’re incredibl-y smart which is why I picked you to be our sidekick this time.” She smiled awkwardly before pinching the bridge of her nose and facing up the street. “Good luck!”

“Uh, you too,” He said, jogging obediently toward his assignment as Ladybug shot off toward the akuma, and he ducked behind a wall, waiting until she was out of sight before changing back. Pollen gave him a quizzical look, eyes widening when Plagg floated into view lazily.

“So this is where it gets interesting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hopefully you're all enjoying Beedrien! Next chapter is going to wrap this one up, but it's gonna be a fun one. This fic is mostly crack, so I hope you all have fun with it. I know I am! This one corresponds to day 13 of Ladrien June, and cheklmn requested a sidekick!Adrien AU although he does more of the sidekicking in the next chapter, but next chapter definitely fits another prompt more so alas here is the beginnings of Adrien's adventures in sidekicking. The situation only gets stickier next chapter ;)


	3. Accidental Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic! A couple of background things, so since we don't know the Bee's powers and won't until August, I just used the idea that I went with in my Chlolya fic I wrote for the Big Bang last year where the bee can cure anyone who has been influenced by the akuma. Kind of like 'Remake honey' from Shugo Chara. Also you'll be able to tell where I started to lose my mind writing the fight scene and stopped giving a fuck. Hopefully you enjoy the ending of these shenanigans that Adrien got himself into!

Day 1 Accidental Reveal

“You’re-” Pollen gasped, and Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose while Plagg cackled maniacally.

“I know,” Adrien said with a sheepish wince.

“So why did you-”

“I don’t know!” He sighed in frustration. “It’s complicated. What was I supposed to do?”

“Hmm, it is a bit of a sticky situation,” Pollen hummed, tapping her chin in thought. “So what are your plans?”

“Well, Ladybug needs help from both of me, and she’s gonna get it,” He said, pressing his lips into a determined line, and Plagg slouched in disappointment, seeing that his vacation was coming to an end.

“It was fun while it lasted,” Plagg sighed as Adrien gave the command, and he was sucked into the ring.

Pollen flitted up to hide in his hair as Chat Noir reached for his staff and vaulted himself in the direction that Ladybug had gone. Just a quick check-in should be enough to appease her for a while, and Bumblebee could go be a good little hero and do what she’d asked. Maybe if he played his cards right he could get a hug out of her for a job well done after this was all over.

As luck would have it, his lady had just been thrown into the air after a yoyo toss gone wrong, and fortunately for her, he was around to catch her. They landed easily on the roof, Chat holding her like a princess with one of his impish smiles.

“Using your frequent flyer miles today, m’lady?” He cocked a brow as he set her down. “What’s the sitch?”

“Wrestler, bent on becoming the world’s top wrestling champion. He makes people fight each other by shooting beams out of his mask,” She relayed quickly. “I called in some reinforcements for this one. Bumblebee should be redirecting citizens out of the path of the akuma then he’ll join us later.”

“Okay, so do you have a plan?” He asked as Wrestler powerslammed a parked car below.

“Yes, but it’s going to take all three of our powers to pull it off,” She said, tapping her chin. Those were the exact words he _didn’t_ want to hear.

“I’m all ears,” He said, waggling his for emphasis.

“Okay, the akuma is in his belt, and there are too many of his victims around him for us to get close, so we need Bumblebee to use his power to dehypnotize the citizens and clear a path for us to get close to him. Then I’ll use my yoyo to make a wrestling ring using the Arc de Triomphe, and we should be able to tag team him enough so you can use your Cataclysm on his belt,” She explained, and Chat gave a dutiful nod.

“Right, got it. Sounds good,” He said, nodding excessively, and Ladybug cocked her brow a little at him. “So, uh, you work on getting everyone rounded up, I’ll go find Beeboy and fill him in.”

“Bumblebee.” She corrected.

“Yeah, yeah him.” Chat waved it away before scurrying off in a hurry, Ladybug’s eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Chat vaulted over a few rooves before ducking behind a wall and switching transformations again. He could already tell this was going to be exhausting, but nevertheless, he did as he was told and dropped down to the east end of the street to redirect citizens away from the action. With a little cooperation and maneuvering from a couple bus drivers, he successfully managed to block off any oncoming traffic as well as pointing unsuspecting bystanders out of the line of fire. Now to check back in with Ladybug.

“Bumblebee reporting for duty!” He called as he swung in, and Ladybug’s face brightened.

“Oh, good you’re here!” She smiled when he landed across from her. “Where’s Chat Noir?”

“Uh, there was a bit of a complication at the other end of the street. He’s taking care of it and will join us soon,” He fibbed smoothly. “He told me you need me to use my power or something.”

“Yes, I need you to unhypnotize all of those people down there so that I can get to Wrestler and lure him over to the Arc de Triomphe,” She instructed, and Bumblebee nodded dutifully.

“Right, on it. No problem,” He said, reaching for his spinner.

“We don’t have a lot of time to lose, so hopefully Chat Noir catches up with us,” She said, glancing up the street nervously. “Ready?”

“Ready, m’l-et’s go!” He caught himself, averting his gaze and stiffly rubbing the back of his neck.

He followed Ladybug down into the fray of bodies throwing punches and body slamming each other to the ground, readying his spin top at his side. Together they managed to round up the crowd into one mass, and with a well-timed and totally beginners luck shot, the once enchanted citizens blinked out of their daze and began rubbing sore limbs.

“It worked!” Ladybug beamed proudly at him, but the moment was short-lived as his comb began to beep. “Let’s finish this up quick before you have to change back!”

It was in that moment that he realized that he hadn’t exactly planned for this scenario. Of course, this whole scheme wasn’t very thought-out at all given the short amount of time he had to come up with it, but he hadn’t considered the fact that he wouldn’t be able to transform with Pollen again after using his power. What did she even eat? Plagg would never forgive him if he let another kwami eat his Camembert, and he wouldn’t want to subject Pollen to that kind of torment. He just needed to bide his time until the right moment when he could slip away and bring in Chat Noir again.

“Let’s finish this Wrestler! A showdown with you against us. If you win, we’ll surrender our Miraculouses,” Ladybug challenged, and Wrestler tossed a car up the street with a growl.

“I’m gonna crush you little bugs under my fist!”

“Hope you practiced your pro wrestling,” He said with a wince as they led Wrestler up the street to their chosen arena that Ladybug constructed quickly with her yoyo.

“It’d be really helpful if Chat Noir was here,” She mumbled, and Bumblebee touched his beeping comb nervously. “We’ve got no time to lose. He knows the plan, so we just have to trust him.”

While her faith in him was heartwarming, he was currently stuck between a rock and a hard place. They gave Wrestler their all, or rather, Adrien made it seem like he was giving his all, but after several minutes of stalling, the last stripe on his comb flashed urgently.

“I’m going to change back,” He called, dodging out of the way as Wrestler attempted to body slam him.

“We haven’t captured his akuma yet!” She responded, but the beeping only grew faster and louder. “I’ll meet you at the school!”

_Finally._

“Good luck, Ladybug!” He called over his shoulder, dashing for the nearest subway entrance as the last of Pollen’s power gave out, and she popped out of the comb and fell into his hands with an exhausted sigh. “Thanks for hanging in there.”

“Don’t worry about me. Ladybug needs Chat Noir now!” Pollen scolded.

“Right. Plagg, transform me!”

As Chat re-entered the ring, a smirk formed across Ladybug’s lips, and she pinned him to the ground with the instruction to destroy the belt. Wasting no time, Chat Noir activated his power and touched his palm to Wrestler’s belt gently, turning it to ash and revealing a black butterfly which Ladybug promptly captured.

“Pound it!” Chat cheered, extending a fist to her.

 “It’s a shame our new partner couldn’t stick around longer to celebrate with us. Speaking of, I’ve got to go meet up with him and get his Miraculous back,” She said, touching her fist to his before dashing off up the street. “Thanks for your help today, kitty! See you next time!”

“You know it, m’lady.” He saluted before immediately launching himself into the roofs with his staff.

Ladybug was fast, but he knew a shortcut! If everything went well then he could just barely beat her back to the school. He couldn’t believe he’d actually pulled this off! Hopefully she didn’t ask Adrien for help again in the future, but he supposed he would be expecting it in that instance and could come up with a viable excuse to get out of it.

He hopped through the open window of the locker room, front flipping down to the floor as his transformation dropped. Easy peasy. Ladybug wasn’t even there yet, so he opened his locker casually and unzipped his bag where Plagg’s precious Camembert stash awaited him. Rolling his eyes as his kwami helped himself, he turned to Pollen with a smile.

“It was nice working with you, even if things were a little crazy,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry I had to keep switching between you and Plagg.”

“It’s okay. You were incredible! Juggling two identities at once must have been difficult,” Pollen complimented, and Adrien shrugged, a boastful grin curling on his lips.

“Three identities technically, and Ladybug didn’t suspect a thing. Am I good or what?” He said with a self-congratulatory beam, slinging his bag over his shoulder and shutting his locker door.

“What do I not suspect?” Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin when Ladybug stood on the other side, arms folded over her chest and lips pursed into a contemplative pout.

“Ladybug, how-how long have you been standing there?” He stammered, clutching his chest.

“Not long,” She said, looking him up and down skeptically, and Adrien felt his spine stiffen.

“Oh, uh, well, I was just telling Pollen about how you didn’t suspect that I…had no idea what I was doing the whole time. Heroing is a lot harder than it looks, but I’m really grateful for the opportunity,” He said graciously, removing the comb and placing it back in the box.

“Yeah. It’s pretty tough,” She said with a nod, accepting it back and cocking a hip to one side.

“So I’ll just, uh, see you around then.” He pressed his lips into a firm line with a gulp.

“Yeah, see you around.” She waved, and he turned to head toward the door casually. “Bumblecat.”

He froze at that, every bone in his spine locking up and rooting him in place. Busted. Slowly, he turned back around to face her with a sheepish wince.

“M’lady.” He nodded, shrinking under her glare. “Am I in trouble?”

“Why didn’t you just say no?” She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“Because you were counting on me, and you know I can’t resist you,” He said defensively that boyish grin curling on his lips at the end, and he offered her a wink that rewarded him an eye roll.

“Out of all the people in Paris it could have been, and it had to be you?” She sighed, shaking her head. “I always thought Chat Noir would be someone much…lamer. Adrien Agreste is too cool to be Chat Noir.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or flattered,” He mused, taking hesitant strides toward her and attempting to gauge her feelings about the whole situation. “I for one think it’s a _purr_ fect fit, and I wouldn’t want to _bee_ anyone else in the world.”

A smile curled on her lips as he stopped in front of her, and she looked up at him with that challenging smirk before her gaze softened. “I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else either, kitty. You and I make a great team. I even sought you out without your mask because I thought so.”

His cheeks flushed at that, and Ladybug giggled as he fumbled to make a coherent reply. He was expecting her to make some snide comment or to roll her eyes, but instead she smiled and laughed, a sound he often strived to elicit from her that now came so easily. Of course, he had also expected her to get angry with him, but she seemed surprisingly calm considering he’d just blown his biggest secret.

“So you’re okay with knowing who I am?” He finally managed to say with a wince, and she mulled it over for a moment, rocking her head back and forth.

“I suppose I don’t really have a choice. It’s not like we can undo it. I’m just happy that you’re someone I can trust in and out of the mask,” She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And you don’t have to worry; I’ll never tell anyone your secret.”

“And what about _your_ secret?” He cocked a brow, and she pursed her lips to hide that pained expression he’d come to know all too well.

“I know it’s not fair for me to know who you are and not the other way around, but this is already dangerous enough. So for now, would you hate me if I asked to remain a secret just a little while longer?” She flicked her gaze up to meet his, pleading for his understanding, and Adrien bit his lip with a wince.

He figured that would be her answer, but he could still hope. Unfortunately, her rationale was one he understood all too well, and he knew that it wasn’t a result of any ill-intent on her part but just a sad outcome of their reality. The safety of the citizens came first, and he knew that just as much as she did even if his heart wanted to know so desperately.

“I’d never ask you to do something that could put people in danger. I’ll wait, even if I have to wait forever.” He offered a small smile and a shrug, and Ladybug’s gaze warmed in a way that made his knees weak.

“Thank you, kitty. I promise I’ll tell you as soon as it’s safe.” She stretched up to kiss his cheek softly before maneuvering around him and pacing toward the door with a wave.

“Bug out!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end! I decided to only go with a half-reveal this time just to switch things up a little bit. Just think of it this way, Ladybug can fall in love with both sides of Adrien now so when the eventual reveal happens on her end, he'll be so excited that his very good friend(TM) Marinette is his partner and best friend, and they can live happily ever after!   
> Plus think of all of the Ladrien interactions where she calls him kitty and they tease each other like Chat and Ladybug do. (and then they makeout). Anywho, hopefully you enjoyed this little fic! It was silly and fun, and I did have fun writing it, even if writing akuma battles makes me lose my mind.


End file.
